


Hugs

by ElementalelfNova



Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020)
Genre: Bullying, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalelfNova/pseuds/ElementalelfNova
Summary: When the hug time bracelet went off Poppy tried to hug Branch. He is quick to dodge her but ends up tripping over a rock. He crashes into Biggie’s stand he had set up for the fair. Branch breaks a few frames and the stand itself. Biggie runs off in tears. Instead of seeing it as an accident many blame Branch and glare at him. Before they could say a word Branch storms away. He later returns and fixes the stand and frames. Biggie returns and finds everything fixed. Branch apologies and is forgiven. The large blue troll blamed Poppy anyway. The two grow closer.
Relationships: Biggie/Branch (Trolls)
Kudos: 5





	Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Trolls.  
> 'Thoughts'

Every year the Trolls have an art fair. It was to celebrate art as well as put a troll’s art piece out there. The trolls that had art to show built a stand and displayed their works. Biggie has had a stand since he was a kid. He loved the fair a lot since he could show off his photos and picture frames. His stand was very popular.

Branch tended to avoid the fair. Many trolls liked to mock him and they assumed Branch had no talent whatsoever except for being a paranoid loser that ruined everything. He usually tried to get to the area the fair was held so that he could collect the herbs there before they were trampled on. He had gone back for the final bunch. He ignored the sneers and glares sent his way.

“Hiya Branch.” She smiled at him.

“Poppy.” He nodded in her direction. ‘Why?’

“Whatcha doing?” She asked.

“Collecting these herbs before you all destroy them.” He responded.

“Oh.” She blinked before her hug time bracelet went off.

The pink troll smiled. Branch saw the look and nearly groaned. She went to hug him but Branch was quicker. He dodged but ended up tripping over a rock. Unfortunately he ends up crashing into a nearby stand. The stand belonged to Biggie.

Branch moved and that’s when they heard a gasp. They looked at Biggie’s teared fill eyes before looking in the direction he was looking. His stand as well as a few frames were broken. He hugged Mr Dinkles close and ran off.

Almost every troll in the area glared at Branch. Poppy is the only one who isn’t. She’s staring at the stand in horror and guilt. The others blame Branch for what happened. They believed that he had broken the stand and frames on purpose. Before anyone could say a word Branch stormed off.

The grey troll went back to his bunker. He entered his workshop and grabbed his toolbox. He then grabbed a few supplies. Once he had them he left his bunker and went back to the broken stand. He was pleased to see that it was empty. He set the tools and supplies down. Branch gets to work. He started with the stand. Afterwards he fixed the frames. He then set everything up. He just finished fixing up the last frame when he heard footsteps. He quickly hid. He wasn’t about to get accused of doing something and then attacked.

A few seconds later Biggie came into view. Branch felt guilty since the large troll had tear tracks on his cheeks. He looked to be still crying, He would have left the pink haired menace hug him had he known he would end up crashing into Biggie’s stand. Truth be told he liked Biggie. He was one of the few trolls that weren’t mean to him. He left food on his doorstep every once in a while. He also left new clothing when he noticed Branch needed new ones. He was the only troll Branch was nice to.

Biggie had returned to fix his stand. He felt like if he didn’t do it at the moment he wouldn’t do it at all. His stand came into view and to his shock it was no longer broken. Even the frames had been fixed. He ran over to his stand and looked it over.

Branch walked over to him. “Biggie?”

“Branch?” He jumped and looked at him. “Did you fix everything?”

“I did. I’m sorry. Had I known I would crash into your stand I would have allowed Poppy to hug him.” He said.

“It’s okay Branch. I didn’t blame you.” He said much to the surprise of the grey troll. “Poppy shouldn’t have tried to hug you. She knows that you don’t like it and yet she tried anyway. It’s her fault, not yours. Thank you for fixing this anyway.”

“You’re welcome.” He smiled softly.

‘He has a cute smile.’ He thought. “Were you hurt?”

“No.” He was surprised by the question but happy by it.

“Good.” That was a relief.

“Yeah. Well I have to go.” He said.

“Bye Branch.” Biggie smiled at him.

“Goodbye Biggie.” He walked off.


End file.
